The Comfort Of A Hug
by CambionTwins
Summary: Sam and Ryder help Rory forget the fact that his parents forgot to call him on his birthday.


Sam and Ryder help Rory forget the fact that his parents forgot to call him on his birthday.

Draw fic number 30, cool. Here is some Sam/Rory/Ryder smut, something that is in short supply, anyhow, hope you all enjoy and please leave a few words after reading.

The Comfort Of A Hug

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Sam pressed up against Rory's back, their heated skin touching. Sam attached his lips to Rory's neck and his hands roamed the exposed flesh of the boys chest while he mark the younger boy as his own; Rory threw his head back and rested it on Sam's broad shoulder as he let loose the sounds of his pleasure.

Ryder pressed up against the young Irishman's front as he trailed his lubed up fingers down the teens side, he stopped to give a few hard tugs on his aching member before continuing lower. Sam felt Rory tense in his arms when Ryder's first finger breached the boys entrance, he felt the teens pulse quicken through his mouth as he continued to suck the boys neck leaving him a moaning mess as he was played with.

Every touch was deliberate, each one bringing him to the edge but not pushing him over; his hard member left untouched as he was sandwiched between the two teens, their hard bodies holding him up as they pleasured him without a thought for themselves. Ryder attached himself to the other side of Rory's neck and joined Sam in marking the Irishman while he fingered him open with the special lube that would excite the teen from the inside out.

Sam let one of his hands drop down to join Ryder's, he massaged the boys cheeks before sinking a finger in alongside Ryder's. Rory moaned from the three fingers in him, the feeling of those fingers rubbing against his prostate left him a babbling mess but the iron grip that Ryder now had on his dick added a little pain to the immerse pleasure the two glee studs were giving him.

"Like that don't you" Sam whispered as he licked from Rory's neck to the shell of his ear, "You like the feeling of us opening you up with our fingers don't you" the blond continued to tease the Irishman as he added a second finger. "You want us to make you forget, you fuck you till you can't think of anything but us, of anything but our cocks working you open again and again" Ryder joined in before the two removed their fingers, "Well I promise we won't disappoint" Sam said as he lined himself up with the stretched hole.

Sam placed the head of his dick against Rory's rim and brought his hand which had been playing with the boys nipples to his throat, he tightened his hold on Rory's neck as he pushed in all the way making Rory let out a ear piercing scream but Ryder swallowed it down by sealing the teens mouth with his own. Sam stayed still for a few minutes before he started to give shallow thrusts to stretch the teen some more so that Ryder who was spreading the Irishman to place his cock at the his entrance could join him in making the teen forget his sorrows, to forget the fact that his family forgot to call him on his birthday.

Ryder broke the kiss as he pushed in next to Sam so that the two of them could hear the boy come undone between them, his cry of pain mixed ecstasy had both glee studs gasping into his ears and the sound with the help of Ryder's hand sent Rory over the edge before both teens were seated inside of him.

Ryder and Sam gave Rory a while to get used to them both inside of him while they marked his neck with their lustful mouths, the boy between them kept in his post orgasm high by their actions and then like a comet falling they brought him back by moving inside of him with shallow thrusts, and it made the young Irishman feel hot, his breathing quicken and his body go limp as they increased the force and speed of their thrusts after each successful joint hit of his prostate.

Sam tightened his hold around Rory's neck some more, choking him slightly but not so much that the boy couldn't breath, just enough to turn him on. Meanwhile Ryder worked the boys cock back to life, his right hand playing with his dick while his left played with his balls, both teens keeping Rory incoherent and vocal as they used him for their own pleasure.

The two glee studs made sure to not cum, they changed their pace up regularly, they would go fast and hard and then go slow and careful; this pace only added to the high that Rory found himself on and fuelled the fire that they lit inside of him. Rory felt himself coming again, something he had never had happen before but here he was coming a second time, though Sam and Ryder didn't press on and chase their owns end, instead they stilled and waited for the vice around their cocks to relax before they started their torturous pace again, and their hands work him back to life.

Tears began to escape Rory's eyes as he felt himself harden again, and he couldn't take it anymore; it was starting to hurt, his dick was so sensitive and he couldn't feel his legs anymore, but still Sam and Ryder pushed him without letting up. "P… P… Pl" Rory choked out, his words falling on deaf ears as Sam and Ryder kept fucking him, neither boy showing any sign that they were going to stop soon so Rory just gave in, he let them use him… he let them help him forget.

Rory felt like he was cumming again but nothing came out, his third orgasm and he couldn't give any more then he already has and it felt like the two glee studs knew he had nothing left to give as they kept pounding into him through his dry orgasm until they stilled and Rory felt their cum filling him inside and their laboured breathing in his ears, but that was all background noise as he felt darkness take him.

Rory awoke the next morning with a pain in his lower back but two sets of strong arms holding him firmly in place, and the warmth of their bodies and the love he knew they had for him made the pain worth it. The Irishman reached for his cell phone and saw that he had a text, his parents had lost their power for a day so they couldn't call but they would be calling later, and that was text just completed the best day of his life. A day he would be reliving with his boyfriends again real soon.

Short I know, but hopefully still good. Leave a review/comment and thanks for reading.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and_


End file.
